Life goes on, so stand strong
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally's daughter starts her own family...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Life goes on, so stand strong**

**Ally Junior is now a 25 year old woman and is now usually known by her actual name Jane-Kathryn. Only her parents still call her Ally Junior at times. Or sunlight.**

Now that she's not a little kid anymore, Jane-Kathryn has decided to leave Miami and move to Chicago.

Today she's cleaning her old room, throwing away some things she no longer need and making sure that everything she still use go with her to her new home.

When she open a big black box she find all of her stuffed animals inside. Dougie, the Dolphin and all the others.

"Oh my pickles! What should I do with poor little Dougie now? My childhood is behind me and I'm movin' on further into the life of an adult." says Jane-Kathryn.

"Hi, girlie!" says a very familiar female voice.

"Mom! Aren't you at the Sonic Boom today?" says Jane-Kathryn as she turn around and see her mom.

Ally may be older now, but she's still beautiful and it's clear when looking at her and Jane-Kathryn that they are mother and daughter.

"No, my dear store is not open today. I want to be here on my little girl's last day in Miami. You're leavin' tonight and then your dad and I won't get to see you everyday anymore." says Ally.

"Mom...please don't cry, okay? You've taught me what I need to go out into the big world on my own. I'm a woman now." says Jane-Kathryn.

"I know, sunlight. To me and my wonderful husband you're always gonna be a little girlie." says Ally in a sweet tone, trying to hold back tears.

"Awww, mom!" says Jane-Kathryn as she give her mom a nice warm hug. "I'm always your girlie, just an older girlie."

"Okay, sunlight. Austin and I can live with that. I shouldn't feel this sad. When I was about to begin my adult life my mom had a hard time to let go too." says Ally.

"Grandma wanted you to still be her little girlie, just like you feel about me here today?" says Jane-Kathryn.

"Yes, she did and I'm always my mom's girlie Ally D no matter how old I get. That's the way things work in our family, girl. We just have to be okay with that." says Ally.

"Do you miss your mom?" says Jane-Kathryn.

"Every single day. She's always in my heart though. The people we love never really leave us when they die, cause we always have them with us in our hearts." says Ally.

"I'll always remember you and dad." says Jane-Kathryn.

"Don't worry. I know that you'll never forget your parents." says Ally.

"Oh...I almost forgot..." says Jane-Kathryn. "Since I'm movin' away from home, what should I do with Dougie, the Dolphin and all the other stuffies?"

"Keep them and maybe the next generation wanna play with them too. Just like you and I did during our childhood-years." says Ally with a smile.

"Next generation? I'm not exactly close to being a mom. I don't even have a boyfriend." says Jane-Kathryn.

"We never know what out destiny is. If you ask me, I think you'll find your very own dream man someday, Ally Junior. Don't give up." says Ally.

10 years later in a beautiful apartment in downtown Chicago.

Jane-Kathryn is on the couch and on her lap is a little 1 year old baby girl.

"Richard, don't we have a sweet little daughter?" says Jane-Kathryn to her husband Richard Benson.

"Yes, we really do, Jane-K my love." says Richard.

"I think it's time to give our daughter her first stuffed animal." says Jane-Kathryn.

Richard grab Dougie, the Dolphin from a white bag and walk over to his wife and daughter.

"Miranda, look...this is Dougie." says Richard with a soft calm voice as he gently hands the stuffed toy to his little daughter.

"Yay!" says a very happy little Miranda Allyson Benson as she grasp the beloved stuffie and smile.

"Awww! Cute." says Jane-Kathryn.

Two weeks later Austin and Ally come to visit and Ally cry some happy-tears when she sees cute little Miranda on the floor, playing with Dougie, the Dolphin.

Once again the beloved stuffed animal known as Dougie, the Dolphin is in the hands of a little girlie that care about him and love him.

**The End.**


End file.
